


Ficlet Challenge: Day 5 - Disaster

by a1_kitkat



Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anniversary, But also failing, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, Kyle trying to be supportive, M/M, Strained Friendships, can you blame him though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex is in a bind and calls Kyle for help. That might have been a mistake.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti
Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137701
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti, February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Ficlet Challenge: Day 5 - Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I intended Kyle to be understanding but then something shifted.
> 
> I do love Kyle, honestly, but he’s allowed to have issues

“Help me! Please?”

Kyle had never heard such desperation in Alex’s voice. He had to move the phone away from his ear to double check the number, make sure it definitely  _ was _ him.

“Alex?” Kyle frowned.

“Kyle,  _ please,  _ I’m desperate!”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Just get over here as soon as you can.”

The line went dead as Alex ended the call. Kyle rolled his eyes, checked his watch then collected his keys. He begrudgingly made his way out to his car and several minutes later found himself parked outside his father’s home.

Dragging his feet, he walked up the front path then raised his fist to knock but the door flew open to reveal a very frazzled Alex Manes.

“Finally!” Alex cried.

He grabbed Kyle by the shoulder and pulled him inside, slamming the door closed behind them. Kyle yanked free of Alex’s flour covered hand and tried to wipe the white remnants from his jacket while holding his tongue.

“It’s been ten minutes,” Kyle muttered.

“I’m in crisis, Kyle! It’s a disaster!”

Kyle followed Alex through the house and into the kitchen to find that Alex  _ wasn’t  _ exaggerating. It  _ was  _ a complete disaster, with pots and utensils and food everywhere.

“Did, uh, what the heck happened in here?” Kyle asked.

“I… I tried to bake…” Alex whispered in a defeated tone as he sank down in a chair.

“Bake? Alex, you cook all the time-”

“I can cook; I just can’t bake… look!”

Alex pointed at the bench, buried his face in his hands while Kyle observed the three failed attempts at what was clearly meant to be a cake. One was burnt and two had fallen, looked like sodden lumps.

“Do you  _ have  _ to bake a cake?” Kyle asked.

“I already tried cookies. They were a disaster too. I just… wanted to make him something, something sweet and filled with love…” Alex blushed as he averted his eyes.

It was Kyle’s turn to blush in embarrassment too.

“Alex, I’ve accepted you’re doing my dad but I really don’t need to hear the details.” He added.

“We’re in love, that’s fact not details. It’s our… anniversary and I just wanted to do something nice, special but I failed because everything I do just ends in disaster.”

Kyle reached for the bowl on the counter and carried it to the sink, filled it with water, then he started throwing other items into the sink.

He moved towards Alex and sat down beside him, tapped his knee to get his attention. Alex looked up at him, on the brink of tears.

“It pains me to say this but,” Kyle said. “My dad isn’t gonna care if the cake sucks or tastes shit, okay? He loves you and it’s the thought that counts.”

“Tasting shit would be a step up from this disaster of a cake…”

“Stop calling it disastrous. Sure, it’s probably not salvageable but you tried and that’s all that matters.”

“Kyle-”

“I recall you telling me that your first date was ‘a disaster’ but you made it to a second.”

“That was different-”

“Seriously, if you called me for a pep talk you’re not gonna get one. I mean I kinda get it but I’m not gonna help you romance my dad. What you two do, it’s your business, not mine… and I don’t want to be dragged into any of it-”

“So why are you here? Why’d you show up when I called you?”

“You said you needed help and that you were desperate. I  _ thought  _ it was going to be something important.”

“This  _ is  _ important!”

“Alex, if you know my dad at all, all he’s gonna care about is that you’re there. Just show up and be present. Cake or no cake, he loves you. Stop calling everything a disaster, let’s just clean all this up before he gets home and when he walks in the door, just tell him you love him.”

Alex nodded and slid off the chair. Between the two of them, they managed to tidy up the kitchen in no time flat. Kyle threw out Alex’s attempts at baking while Alex wiped away the last of the flour.

“There, disaster over,” Kyle smiled at him.

“Thanks Kyle, I really do appreciate it,” Alex replied. “Appreciate… everything. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“Let’s not talk about it; this works because we don’t talk about it… But I’m not blind, as disastrous as  _ this  _ should be… You two just work together and I’m not gonna mess with that.”

“Thank you.”

They made it to the front door but when Alex opened it to see Kyle out, he was surprised to find Jim standing on the front step with a dozen roses in his hands.

Kyle’s stomach flipped at the very sight of his father holding roses out to Alex. He watched as Alex threw himself into Jim’s arms and kissed him. 

Heard his father say the familiar words ‘happy anniversary’ followed by the standard ‘I love you’.

Tears began to fill his eyes too but he blinked them back.

“Nice one, dad,” Kyle snapped as he shoved past the couple. “A dozen roses for an anniversary gift… Just like you used to give mom… Though I guess there’s a lot of things you used to give to mom that you’re giving to  _ him _ now.”

“Kyle!” Jim gasped but he was already halfway along the drive.

Alex grabbed Jim’s arm to stop him going after Kyle.

“Jim, don’t… This is hard enough for him,” Alex said.

“For him?”

“Things are always gonna be tense at times; please, just leave him be.” He paused before trying to pull Jim into the house but his eyes could only focus on the roses.

Roses Jim used to buy for his wife and was now buying for him.

Kyle revealed this on purpose… But Alex wasn’t going to make it a thing. It was their anniversary and the last thing he wanted was another disaster tonight.


End file.
